Kingdom Hearts III: Dark Dawn
by VongolaSky11
Summary: Not long after the defeat of Xemnas, a new and more powerful enemy threatens the worlds again. It's up to Sora and his friends to travel the worlds yet again to defend them from the darkness. And with three childhood friends who's lives were altered by that very enemy now joining the team, can Sora and the gang combat this new threat?


_I haven't been on here in sooooo long, I almost forgot I had an account here. _

_So anyway, this is an idea I've had for a while now, so I hope you all enjoy it :)_

**Disclimair: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts!**

**Prologue **

_For every beginning, there exists an end. For every decision one makes, an aftermath will eventually transpire from it. And for every person alive, exists the people who will become their friends and enemies._

_You see, for everything that does, has or will exist, there is something, somewhere, that is connected to it. Nothing and no one is ever truly alone. Even if we don't see or understand it ourselves, something is connected to us by something. Something that is powerful, mysterious and far beyond our level of comprehension._

_That something is our hearts. Though small it may seem, the heart itself is a thing of great importance and should never be taken for granted. To some, the heart is an insignificant thing, something that will only lead one astray and drive them to their end. However, to some, the heart is an irreplaceable object that is in actuality, the source of one's strength, and is one's greatest possession._

_In the end, it doesn't matter how you look at it. No matter if you are ally or enemy, if you're separated by mere inches or are worlds apart, even if you're are on separate sides of the light and darkness, we are all connected under one sky, one destiny, one heart._

* * *

Nine months, that is how much time has now passed. It is how much time has passed since Sora and his friends saved the world from the dark threat of Organization XIII. It is thanks to the valiant efforts of the Keyblade wielders and their allies that the darkness that had once again threatened the worlds was defeated, and a time of peace had now brought upon the worlds.

And it wasn't a time that was wasted in the least. During this time, the damage done to the worlds at the hands of the darkness was now starting to repair. The newly restored balance was also healing the worlds themselves, and soon, they were all being restored to their original forms. The inhabitants of each world were also enjoying the restored peace to their homes as well. With the threat of the Organization now gone, the people of the worlds could now live out their lives in bliss and happiness, no longer living in fear for their precious worlds. Living only to enjoy their time, and their time with those they cared for.

This was also true for Sora and his friends as well. As their journey had now come to an end, Sora and the others found themselves saying goodbye to their Disney Castle friends, as they parted for their own world. As they all said their farewells, they all felt a deep feeling of sadness begin to overcome them. However, this feeling was eventually dispelled, as they understood that this wasn't goodbye, but was more of a _see you later_, as they all knew they would meet again.

Returning to Disney Castle, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were all given a welcome as warm as the Sun itself by their friends. Queen Minnie was elated to have her King back home safely, and Daisy felt nothing less when she saw her Donald as well. As for Goofy, he may not have had a specific other to welcome him back, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy seeing all of his old friends again. It was a time of great celebration at the castle, and no one would complain if it lasted more than a day or two.

As for our Destiny Islands trio, they too were happy to have finally returned to their home. It wasn't long before everyone else on their home world remembered Sora and how long it'd been since they'd seen him home. Needless to say, the three were given a glorious welcome home party, and everyone enjoyed themselves for days to come.

For the three Keyblade wielders, they each had separate reasons behind it, but they were all truly happy.

For Kairi, she was finally reunited with Sora and Riku, and they were all back home. Ever since she remembered Sora, her heart ached with the desire to see him again, and now that he was back, she found there was no end to her heart's joy. This was the same with Riku, though her heart didn't burn with the same desire as it did with Sora. Aside from them, she was also happy that she had found a great friend in Namine; her Nobody. And the two were now whole again, as Namine had returned to her. They'd always be together.

As for Riku, he'd finally rid himself of Ansem's form and had returned to his original appearance. Ever since the powerful Heartless had possessed him a year prior, Riku was forever plagued by the painful connection to the darkness. However, once he had regained his true appearance, it brought him a feeling of closure, as he no longer belonged in the darkness anymore. To add to his happiness, he'd also managed to help Sora and the others save the worlds from Xemnas, and he and Sora were closer than ever.

However, you see no one was happier than Sora himself. He'd manage to find Riku and Kairi. He'd also reunited with his own Nobody; Roxas, and the two had once again returned to being one. Like Kairi and Namine, they would always be there for each other. Together with his friends, he'd also helped prevent the powerful Organization XIII from using the power of their artificially created Kingdom Hearts to wreak havoc on the worlds, and to top it all off, he was finally back home with his best friends. In truth, there appeared to be no end to the amount of happiness that overflowed from his heart.

Yes, it was indeed a peaceful time, and everyone was more than enjoying it. However, not all was well in the worlds. You see, while a majority of people in the worlds were truly enjoying this peaceful time, there were some, most notably, Yen Sid, who felt at slight unease in this time, and with good reason to as well. After all, Maleficent and Pete were still out there, and the Heartless and Nobodies still existed in the worlds. But that was the least of his worries, for you see, he felt that there was an even greater threat brewing beneath this veil of peace, and that that very threat would make itself know, very soon.

If only he knew how right he was. Soon, very soon, the worlds would be threatened by the darkness once more, and the Keyblade wielders will once again have to rise up and protect them. This is the start of their new journey, one that will test their bonds, strength and will put them up against an enemy the likes of which they have never seen before.

Now then, let us begin!

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? I apologize if it wasn't that good, if it it was, thank you for liking it!_

_Please Review and voice your thoughts!_


End file.
